


Portrait of the Artist

by ami_ven



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Your name is on this painting, that you painted.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "making" & "Abigail Adams"

“That is your name,” said Riley, grinning.

For once, Maya’s grin was just as bright. “Yes, it is.”

It was her name, in clear printed letters on the small sign below the canvas, _Maya Hart, tenth grade, Abigail Adams High School_. The painting had been given the best spot in the art show, in the middle of the long hallway, right across from the door to the lobby, directly under the large fluorescent light.

“Your name, Maya,” Riley said again.

“Yes, it is,” Maya repeated.

“Your name is on this painting, that you painted.”

“Yes, I did.”

“This painting that is now hanging in a real life art gallery!”

“It’s just the school art show. But yes, yes, it is.”

“And it’s _beautiful_ ,” said Riley.

Maya looked sideways at her. “You really think so?”

“I know so,” her friend replied. “You’re a beautiful person, Maya, so how could you make anything that wasn’t beautiful?”

“Riles…”

“And now, here is your painting, so the _whole world_ can see what I’ve always seen.”

Maya’s grin softened into a smile and she tilted her head sideways to rest on Riley’s shoulder as they looked at the painting, side-by-side.

“It’s just the school art show,” Maya said again.

Riley wrapped an arm around her best friend. “Today, the high school art show – tomorrow, the Louvre.”

Maya grinned. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
